Collide
by localizy
Summary: I had to go with Harry. There was no choice in that, but yet there was reason not to leave with him. Finally added a new Chapter!
1. The Dawn is Breaking

**Collide**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and sometimes I don't think I own that. _

_Author's Notes: First fic ever. Please Review so if I make mistakes I can fix them. I take good and bad advice._

**Chapter One: The Dawn is Breaking**

I had to go with Harry. There was no choice in that, but yet there was reason not to leave with him. I am sitting here, in the twins' old room, which is now her room, watching her sleep knowing that I had to leave with Harry at dawn, but feeling in my heart that I couldn't leave her. I know that when she wakes up she is going to think that I left her alone. Ever since her parents went into hiding in the States she has had this fear of being alone, but I promised her I would always stay at her side. I kept that promise for 2 years and now I had to break it. Harry is more important, because when he wins, when he saves us all, her parents will come back, my parents won't risk their lives, I won't lose any more brothers, Ginny will be safe, and most important she will be safe. Harry may be the savior, but I am the sacrifice. That was always my place, the place I knew I had ever since first year when I let the queen take me. I knew then that it would come to me being Harry's shield, sacrificing my life for his so he would be the Boy-Who-Lived-Again.

It's almost dawn and the time I have here with her is over. I slip the letter I wrote her nest to her and the ones to the rest of my family on her night table knowing that she will give them to the others. I kiss her gently on the forehead and slip from the room to Percy's where Harry is waiting for me. As I walk in he says nothing but by the look on his face I can tell that he knows, he realizes what is going to happen in that forest today. We don't say a word as we apparate to the forest where both of us will meet our destiny. I can only hope that it ends today, that we will finally be free.

* * *

When Hermione wakes up in the morning she knew something happened. What it was she didn't know, but considering that she has been fighting evil for nearly 7 years she is fairly sure that something bad was going down. As she jumped out of bed she saw a note on her pillow. She was torn for few seconds trying to decide whether she should read the letter or run downstairs and look at the clock. Finally, her curiosity got the best of her and she began to read it while pacing in her room. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_First things first, sit down and stop pacing; you're just going to get dizzy and worked up. Secondly, you won't find us, Harry put unplottable charms over us and no one knows that we left. Now don't go running downstairs. Harry had to end it, he knew Voldemort was going to attack and he knew it was going to be bad. I won't let him go alone. He may think he needs no one, but we both know he does and that one of us would go with him and I couldn't let it be you. _

_No, I couldn't let it be you no matter what you say. You see, you are the most important thing in this world to me. I probably should have told you years ago, but you see I love you. I think I always have. You make me absolutely crazy, but somehow it makes sense. You make me crazy, angry, awed, and just happy. So you see how I couldn't let it be you. You need to live and be happy in the new safe world. You won't be alone because I will keep my promise and always be there, perhaps not in body but in your heart and soul I will be there. _

_Love forever_

_Ron_

_Please give the other letters to my family after Harry comes back and hug mum for me._

With tears running down her face and sobs choking in her throat Hermione dropped the letter on the floor and ran down to the kitchen of the Burrow. She slammed into the kitchen table and stared at the clock. With an ear-piercing scream that woke the rest of the house, she crumpled to the floor. By the time that the rest of the Weasley's got downstairs, Hermione was at the point of hysterics, rocking on the floor screaming and sobbing. The family looked up and saw both Harry and Ron's hands pointing to Mortal Peril.


	2. Where I Follow, You'll Go

_Author's Notes: I got inspired last night and wrote another chapter. This apparently is going better than I thought and will be longer than I thought. Still based on Howie Day's Collide. Thanks to anyone that review the first chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing. _

**Chapter 2: Where I Follow You'll Go**

Ron and Harry were making their way through the Forbidden Forest, each lost in their thoughts. Harry was trying to work up the courage to do what he had to do and also thinking for the first time of what his future could be, while Ron was thinking of Hermione and the fact that he most likely would never see her again. Finally, they reached Voldemort's camp undetected as they had hoped. However, their luck ran out once they saw how outnumbered they were here. It was not only Voldemort and a few death-eaters as they thought, but Voldemort, death-eaters, dementors, and goblins preparing for a full-scale battle. What they thought was going to be a slightly outnumbered fight turned into a suicide mission for both.

"Harry, we need to get the others here or leave. There is no way we can fight all of them," whispered Ron.

"We aren't leaving. I'm sick of running and hiding from him. It will end today. Send the message to Dumbledore and tell him he has an hour to get here before we sneak in," Harry whispered back while looking for an easy, undetectable entrance to the camp.

Ron turned away and found the note in his bag. This paper was one of Hermione's ideas based on the flying memo's in the Ministry, it would go anywhere within an hundred miles without using an owl. He scribbled a message to Dumbledore with a postscript to his folks since he knew that is where Dumbledore would be once they realized he and Harry left. The paper disappeared once he said the spell and he knew Dumbledore would get here immediately, hopefully following the instructions on the note. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and followed Harry around to a darker corner of the camp where they could see what was going on without being seen.

* * *

Two hours have passed since Hermione found the note. She managed to calm down but hasn't moved from her spot on the floor. She sits and stares at the clock hoping and praying that it would move away from Mortal Peril. She refuses to talk to anyone and just looks as if she has lost her place in the world, that she doesn't know where to go from here. Mr. Weasley contacted Dumbledore and the rest of the Order and they all have gathered at the Burrow trying to decide what to do and figure out where Harry and Ron went.

The Order believes that the two went to the Forest as they believe that is where Voldemort's camp is, but are unable to determine exactly where in the Forest they could be. They were about to leave and search the entire Forest when the note appears in Dumbledore's hand. He reads it, hands it to Mr. Weasley, and apparates out of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley reads the note, throws it on the table, shouts Centaur Land, and quickly follows Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley stays for a moment to read the note, while pops and bangs are going off all around her. She reads the note, hands it to Ginny, and crouches down to Hermione.

"Hermione dear, they're okay. They told us where they are and we're going to go help."

Hermione jumps up and starts to run to her room to throw on some clothes and follow, but Mrs. Weasley puts her hand on her shoulder restraining her.

"Hermione, they want you and Ginny to stay here, where you are safe," Mrs. Weasley says gently as possible.

"NO! I'M GOING!" she shouts, throwing off Mrs. Weasley's hand and running up stairs to change. Two minutes later she was back downstairs, wand ready, and a look in her eye similar to the one that she wore when she smacked Malfoy in third year.

"Are you two coming!" she yells as she apparates to the Forest; Ginny and Mrs. Weasley following quickly after her.


	3. I Lost My Place

_**Author's Notes**: So apparently I am actually more creative than I thought. Who knew? First off, in my Harry Potter world the trio is 18 and Ginny is 17 making all able to Apparate. Secondly, I would like to thank my first three reviewers: **Ace Ryn Knight, DaggerQuill, **and** sea-me-surf. **The positive response from you three makes me write faster! Finally, I still don't know where this is going and am totally flying by the seat of my pants here, so if something seems OOC or just plain odd, let me know if it is liked or not because my imagination runs ridiculously wild sometimes and I think that this is one of those times. _

**Disclaimer**_ Own nothing whatsoever._

**Chapter 3: I Lost My Place**

Dumbledore arrived about 10 minutes after Ron sent the note to him. Amazingly, (though not really that amazing knowing Dumbledore) he silently popped right into Harry and Ron's hiding spot.

"Boys, I certainly hope you have a good explanation for leaving like you did," Dumbledore said almost angrily to Harry and Ron.

"He's going to invade Hogwarts, sir. I could see it in my dreams even with the occulmency. He is going to do it soon and he won't stop until the castle falls. I couldn't let him destroy my home again," Harry said quietly to Dumbledore without a trace of anger or guilt but determination.

"I wouldn't let Harry go alone, no matter what he said," Ron said quickly. "We have been putting silencing charms over his camp. We have an idea that may keep people safe but yet infiltrate his camp at the same time."

"What exactly does this plan require?" Dumbledore asked, with a hint of a sparkle in his eye.

"With the silencing charms placed around the camp it will allow us to stun and incapacitate the death-eaters and goblins with them realizing exactly where they are coming from. Also if everyone is disillusioned we will blend into the camp so they will not be able to see where the spells are coming from," explains Ron.

"What if someone is stunned or injured. If they are disillusioned then we wouldn't be able to help them." Dumbledore asks.

"Hermione came up with a form of the disillusionment spell that if the person becomes injured or incapacitated, the spells comes off so others can come to their aid," Harry tells Dumbledore.

"This plan may work. However, what about Tom? Do you believe that you can end this now?" Dumbledore says to Harry.

"Ron and I worked out a plan. It is very risky, but will give added protection to me and power that Voldemort knows not."

As Harry explains their idea to Dumbledore, the other order members arrive and Ron sets them to finishing silencing the surrounding camp. Mr. Weasley however, grabs his son in a hug and starts to reprimand him for leaving without let him and the rest of the family know what is going on. By the time Ginny and Mrs. Weasley arrive Ron has finished filling his dad and brothers in on the plan and all were more than willing to help. When Ron sees Ginny he knew immediately that Hermione would be somewhere. He runs up to his mother, endures the bear-hug and yelling before he can ask where Hermione was.

"She apparated before Ginny and myself so she must be somewhere around here," Mrs. Weasley replies nervously. "She was quite upset, I hope she didn't overshoot."

"Damn, insufferable girl! Can't follow a simple instruction to stay where it is safe! What if she apparated right into the camp? We can't hear what is going on, only see!" yells Ron. He starts to run over to where Harry and Dumbledore are talking.

"Harry! How much of the camp can you see? Is Hermione there?"

"No, they all are still in the middle of the camp looking at that map. Why would she be in there?"

"Mum says she left before she and Ginny…"

"WHY THE HELL IS GINNY HERE!" yells Harry.

"BECAUSE NEITHER SHE NOR HERMIONE KNOW HOW TO FOLLOW A SIMPLE INSTRUCTION!" Ron yells right back.

"Ron, Harry. Perhaps one of you should go and find Miss Granger before she accidently wanders right into that camp," Dumbledore says calmly.

Ron, taking a deep breathe and running his hand in his hair says hurridly, "I'll go look for her. She better still have that tracking galleon that she made all of us use and keep with us at all times. Stupid, ruddy girl," he mumbles as he runs away.

Dumbledore looks at Harry, who is glowering in the direction of Ginny. "Harry, with both the girls here, that spell you told me about will be even stronger than with just Ron."

"I know that Professor. However, I still haven't told you where exactly they need to be for it to work well enough to kill Voldemort. That is why neither of us wanted them to be here."

**

* * *

When Hermione arrived at the Forbidden Forest the first thing she saw was darkness. The second thing she realized was that it probably wasn't a good idea to apparate when she was so upset because now she had no idea where she was. She knew where she wasn't and that would be Voldemort's lair. She starts walking toward what she believes is Centuar land aware of her surroundings but having an internal argument with her inner voice that for some reason always sounds like Harry.**

'I thought I aimed for Centaur land, but this defiantly isn't centaur land. Where the bloody hell did I end up? Damn it Ron, if you and I get through this I am going to curse you with so many boils that you won't be able to sit on a broom for a week. Stupid boy, "don't let Hermione and Ginny come it's too dangerous. I don't want you hurt." He knows I don't need to be protected.'

'He is only protecting you because he loves you,' retorts the Harry-like inner voice.

'If he loved me, he would let me come with him.'

'If your roles were reversed would you let him come?'

'That doesn't matter! He left me!' Hermione yelled at the Harry sound a-like in her head.

'You didn't let him come third year when you and Harry went back in time since he was hurt and you didn't want him to be in more pain. He is doing the same thing. He knew how much it hurt you when your parents had to leave England and hide in the States. He saw the pain that you were in when Hagrid, Bill, and Percy died. He loves you and doesn't want you to be hurt anymore,' her inner Harry said softly.

"If he loves me so much then why did he leave without saying goodbye," whispers Hermione out loud.

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" shouts Ron.


	4. I'm Close Behind

_**Author's Notes:** So I think I wrote myself in a pickle here. I totally just meant for this to be a one shot but it got away from me. Thanks to people that reviewed I appreciate the feedback. Also, I don't like writing Harry and Ginny because I am not sure of her character and that pairing just slipped in without me really knowing about it. Just so you know I really don't like this chapter, so please please review and give me comments so I can possibly go back and fix it. _

_**Disclaimer:** I own clothes and a car. Absolutely no rights to anything cool. _

**Chapter 4: I'm Close Behind**

Once Ron found his tracking galleon and said the spell that would allow him to find Hermione he set off in the opposite direction of Voldemort's lair. As he was running along he began to think of Hermione and why she came. This line of thinking was always bad for him because it lead to his inner voice joining him and since it always seemed to be the twins' voices in his head it was a most unwelcome train of thought.

'Ickle-Ronnikins is going after the girl. Where's the white horse?'

'Oh shut it. The stupid girl is going to end up getting herself killed. I told her to stay where it was safe. Both Harry and I agreed that is was safer for her and Ginny to stay at the Burrow because we know that people are going to die.'

'I don't think Hermione would appreciate you calling her stupid. She is a know-it-all after all, with what 12 Newts? She was the one smart enough not to eat candy just sitting around on the table last week. Only one not to turn into a spider…'

'Inner voice really needs to SHUT UP! I'm thinking here,' yelled Ron at his inner Fred and George.

'Did you hurt yourself?' sniggers the Fred and George like inner voice.

'I swear to god when I find that girl…'

'You'll what…kiss her?' interjected inner Fred and George.

'Yes. NO! Arghh where is she!'

'Open your eyes lover boy, she seems to be talking to herself right over there.'

"Thank Merlin she's ok," sighed Ron. "What's she saying?"

"If he loves me so much then why did he leave without saying goodbye?" Ron hears Hermione whisper.

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Ron shouts right back.

"RON!" screams Hermione as she runs and grabs him in a hug. "You're ok. The clock said you were in Mortal Peril, but you're not because you are ok. Is Harry ok? Is Voldemort here? What is the Order planning to do? Why did you leave without telling anybody? We would have helped, we're not infants. Just like you to…"

During Hermione's tirade Ron was thinking of how glad he was that she was ok and not hurt. He also thought about the letter he wrote her. She obviously got it and his mum said that she was upset, perhaps too upset to apparate. Maybe she did feel the same way (though she could have been concerned more about Harry, but Ron refuses to acknowledge that thought since he knows Harry is daffy about Ginny). She still hasn't let go of him and Ron finally decides to listen to his inner Fred and George and kisses her right in the middle of her rambling.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the outskirts of Voldemort's camp, the Order has finished putting silencing charms around the camp and Dumbledore alerted Hogwarts to the impeding battle. Harry is in the middle of telling everyone Ron's idea on how to sneak into camp and everyone seems to be behind it. People are taking their places around the camp in groups of two or three waiting for Harry's signal to start throwing curses at the enemy. Amazingly enough Voldemort sent the dementors and a good majority of the goblins off on some errand, so the fight has evened out greatly.

Harry took Ginny aside and told her the plan that he and Ron came up with to stop Voldemort. When Harry is confronting Voldemort, Ron was going to cast certain protection spell over Harry and at the same time briefly transfer his magic to Harry to give him more power. Unfortunately this would leave Ron in a dazed state making him extremely vunerable to attacks from death eaters and Voldemort himself.

"So basically you're saying that Ron is going to leave himself out in the open with no one there to guard him. YOU TWO CAME HERE BY YOURSELF WITH NO BACKUP!" shouts Ginny at Harry with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Would you stop shouting, we're trying to remain inconspicuous. We thought only a few death-eaters and Voldemort would be here, that's why we didn't tell anyone. We were going to take out the death-eaters and then go after Voldemort," explains Harry with a hint of guilt.

"I want to be a part of it. I can help Ron, you can take my powers, too," whispers Ginny quietly to Harry.

"Dumbledore says that since you and Hermione are here that you both could do the spell with Ron, that way everyone whose is part of my family is giving me protection because they love me. It would be stronger than my mum's protection because I would have a brother, a sister, and a...a...umm. Dumbledore also said that he would personally put a protection spell on you three once you transferred your powers so you wouldn't be vunerable," finishes Harry with a red face.

"And who exactly would a…a…umm be? You know I love you, Harry. I'm not Hermione, I can tell you love me back. The four of us will get through this together and be happy. Ok?"

"I just don't want any of you hurt."

"We'll be fine. People will die. It's a war, but you can't go in thinking that everyone is going to die. Some people will and others will be fine. You just have to go in and do what you have trained to do. We will do what we have to do. Then, and only then will it be over."

"Harry, Ginny, it's almost sundown. Ron and Hermione are back, so we need to get ready to strike," Dumbledore says while approaching the couple.

"Alright, it's time to end this."


	5. Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

_**Author's notes:** Sorry it took so long but I have been extremely busy and I have bad writer's block. I know what I want done but can't seem to get it beyond "harry fights, people die, others live happily ever after". So bear with me with this chapter. So sorry for length of time it took to update. I would have put the lyrics of the song this is based on but then it would have been deleted and then I would have been sad and wouldn't finish. _

**Disclaimer: **Holy flying toilet seats batman, you don't own this!

**Chapter 5: Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes**

_When we last saw Ron and Hermione, Hermione was yelling at Ron for leaving her behind and Ron, was well being Ron, and thinking 'hey maybe she likes me after all' and proceeded to kiss our bushy haired heroine. _

'Ron is kissing me! RON IS KISSING ME! Wait, we shouldn't be doing this now…Harry…war. Oh bugger,' thinks Hermione dejectedly.

"RON!" screams Hermione pulling abruptly away from Ron's embrace.

"We need to go help Harry," she says quietly while walking towards the Order's camp.

"Hermione, we nee-" begins Ron.

"Not now. I can't handle this now. Let's just go help Harry and finish this," whispers Hermione with her back to Ron hiding her tears.

"Fine. Let's just go," grunts Ron in a defeated voice.

They walk quickly back to the where the Order is waiting, both suffering in silence. Ron briefly mentions the plan he and Harry came up with, but for the most part simmers in his own stew of self-doubt and unworthiness. Hermione is too busy trying to analyze her feelings for Ron to see that he was upset and not speaking. As soon as they got back to the camp, Ron immediately went to find Harry and Hermione just sat on the ground still thinking and trying to decide what she was going to do about Ron.

"Alright, everyone get ready to disillusion themselves. Once you are disillusioned head to your assigned spots and wait for the signal. Once you see Fawkes fly overhead, start stunning the Death-eaters as quickly as possible. DO NOT TRY TO TAKE VOLDEMORT! Remain in your groups and if you get injured try to move to the side and someone will get to you. Stay safe," said Harry to the Order as they went out to the final battle.

"You guys ready?" asks Harry to the remaining four people.

"Yeah let's just finish this," says Ron quietly, still confused and upset at Hermione reaction to him.

"Hermione, do you know what is going on?" asks Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," Hermione replies half-heartedly.

"We need to wait until the majority of the fighting is over. Once that happens you four will head out and Harry will have to draw Voldemort into a battle with wands. If you still share a wand core, and I believe you will, you have to make his wand do what it did before. That is where you three will come in. With your added magic to Harry's already strong powers, he will be able to make that happen with little effort. Then once the protection spell takes affect, your love for him will cause the magic to be even more powerful," explains Dumbledore. "You will all be aware of what is going on, but probably not able to respond, which is why I am going to cast a protection spell over you three to make sure nothing will break Harry's concentration. I am going to send the signal now for the fight to begin, watch for your opening into the battle. Remember that love will be what saves us."

The battle starts and almost immediately death-eaters are going down. Neville immediately zoned in on Bellatrix and with a fantastically placed jinx took her out before she even knew what was going on. Remus zoomed right in on Pettigrew and engaged him in a duel like no other. With an anger and passion that he didn't know he had, Remus got his revenge on the traitor of the Marauders and put the souls of James, Lily, and Sirius to rest once and for all. However, it wasn't just death-eaters being stunned and injured; the Order also had many losses. Tonks was knocked out by Lucius Malfoy, who took a great deal of pleasure in injuring the Auror. Prof. McGonagall was hit with a killing curse right after stunning Dolohov. Bodies were piling up on both sides by the time Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore entered the fight.

Immediately after entering the battle zone, Dumbledore put a protective bubble around the four teenagers to be sure nothing would happen to them. Voldemort honed right onto Harry and started taunting him. Harry, however, has had enough of living with the constant pressure and presence of Voldemort and refused to take the bait. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood to the side waiting for Voldemort to throw a spell at Harry since Harry wasn't going to throw the first one.

"Why don't you give up, Potter? You won't be able to beat me. Look around you; people are all dying for a lost cause," hisses Voldemort.

"No matter what happens tonight, people will always fight evil. You will never win," replies Harry with more confidence then he felt.

"Will they fight even with the death of the Hero, The-Boy-Who-Lives because others keep dying for him? I think we should find out. AVEDA KEDARVA!" shouts Voldemort.

At the same time Ron, Hermione, and Ginny threw a protection spell over Harry and transferred their magical powers to him. Harry, meanwhile, threw a stunning spell at Voldemort so the wands would meet and was struggling to make the white light hit Voldemort's wand when the combined magic of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hit Harry causing him to glow a bright yellow. The white light hit Voldemort and all of his previous victims came out of his wand, glided over to Harry, and formed a circle around him.

Dumbledore was watching all of this occurring, keeping the protection spell over the incapacitated teenagers, knowing Harry was going to win the day, when Lucius Malfoy sauntered behind him and uttered the killing curse. Dumbledore fell immediately and a hush went over the battlefield. Harry broke the connection with Voldemort and ran over to where Dumbledore lay, stunning Malfoy as he ran. Voldemort, though weakened, saw that this was his chance and once again yelled the killing curse.

"AVEDA KEDARVA!"

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Ron as he ran to intercept the curse.

Harry turned around, and in what he would later say was slow motion, watch as Ron pushed him down and took the Killing curse for him.

"RON!" yelled Harry, staring down at bodies of the two of people that he knew he could always count on. "NO MORE VOLDEMORT! I'M DONE!"

With Hermione and Ginny watching in stunned and shocked silence, Harry began to glow white and said the words that he and Ron found that both knew would end the evil forever.

"AMOR ACTUM!"

With that ancient spell a bright blue light shot from Harry's wand and wrapped itself around Voldemort like a snake. With a flash of bright blue light Voldemort disappeared and in his place was the broken shriveled body of Tom Riddle, crying and screaming on the ground. Harry walked up to the body as Ginny and Hermione ran, crying, over to where Ron was lying. Harry watched as the life of Tom Riddle slowly left the world taking with himthe fear that was Voldemort and the scar that once rested on Harry's forehead.

_**AN2:** WOAH! I killed off a lot of people. Holy flying broomsticks batman, am I mean. Nothing was resolved between Ron and Hermione. But hey I killed off Wormtail and left it to your imagination and let Neville get his revenge! Can I get points for that? And I was so thinking about leaving it at the point where Ron took the killing curse for Harry, which I know has totally been done before but honestly I can so see Ron doing that, but I didn't want that massive of a cliffhanger. Don't worry there is a final twist to all this jazz that I write._


	6. Out of the Doubt That Fills My Mind

Disclaimer: I own a broken car, a computer that keeps crashing, and a television that only gets channel 10. If I were JKR do you think I would own that?

Author's Notes: First, I am so sorry it took so long to update. My life has been an episode of the Young and Restless and then I was taken over by the anti-liz who removed all creativity and left me with nothing but a bad mood. I finally got a burst of creativity and this is what you get after many drafts and deletions. Also, to **Buck**: thanks bunches for all your help and i dedicate this chapter to you for all your help when my Muse (rat that she is) left. Enjoy and the last chapter will be upThursdayunless unexpectedthingsoccur.Review please.

**Chapter 6: Out of the Doubt That Fills My Mind**

As Hermione sat in stunned silence by Ron's side the only thought in her head was that this couldn't be happening, Ron can't be dead. This thought was on repeat in her head, not allowing any other part of her to dwell on what happened. Ginny, however, jumped up, ran over to Harry, and half carried him over to where Dumbledore and Ron lay.

"Harry, we need to find Mum and Dad. They need to know what happened," Ginny whispered through her sobs.

"He's not dead," replied Harry stoically.

"Harry, he got hit with a killing curse. He's dead. RON IS DEAD!" cried Ginny hysterically.

"Harry's right. He isn't dead. He promised me he wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't die, he promised," whispered Hermione from her place next to Ron trying to work up the nerve to touch him.

"EXPLAIN TO ME HOW HE IS NOT DEAD! I SAW IT! YOU SAW IT! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" screamed Ginny, breaking down in hysterical tears.

Harry pulled her into a hug and sank to the ground cradling the hysterical Ginny and trying to suppress his own tears and doubts.

"He isn't dead! HE PROMISED ME THAT HE WOULD ALWAYS BE WITH ME! HE ISN'T DEAD! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! HE LOVES ME!" screamed Hermione as she jumped up from Ron's side and went running deep into the forest.

"Harry…Ho-ow can he b-be still alive?" whispered Ginny.

"I don't know, but I feel it. Deep inside where the truth of life lies, I know Ron is not dead."

Meanwhile, Ron was trying to wake up from the misty dream that he is in. He can hear everything that is going on around him, but can't seem to move and is trying to figure out what to do. His inner voice once again makes its presence known, but rather than it antagonizing him in the spirit of Fred and George, it is actually making an effort to help him.

'Alright, let's recap the fight, maybe I can figure out how to wake up or move or something. Ginny, Hermione, and I recited the protection charm and transferred our magic to Harry. Dumbledore did some ancient spell to protect us, but he got killed and the spell was broken,' thought Ron.

'Maybe it wasn't broken with his death; it is Dumbledore after all, maybe the spell was supposed to last till the danger had passed?' interjects his inner voice.

'Ok, we'll get back to that. What happened next?'

'You went all Gryffindor on Voldemort and jumped in front of the killing curse meant for Harry.'

'Well, by all accounts, I should be dead. So why aren't I?'

'Maybe Voldemort was too weak to kill you. I mean, Harry had him almost beat when that bastard Malfoy killed Dumbledore and distracted him.'

'Maybe. I don't hear Ginny or Harry anymore; I hope that doesn't mean I am dead. COME ON LEGS WAKE UP! MOVE!' thought Ron angrily as he tried to get his legs, arms, or even his eyes to function.

Harry, after sending Ginny to find help and Hermione, was now sitting next to Ron, trying to remember exactly what spell it was Dumbledore used to protect them. He had found what felt like a very slow pulse in Ron's neck but didn't want to move him in case he was terribly injured. He didn't look like he was injured, just unconscious. There was still a flush of color in his face, probably from dashing to once again save him.

"Ron, you really need to wake up. Ginny is hysterical, Hermione is even more lost than she was before, and I don't want to have to tell your parents that you died saving my worthless arse. Please wake up."

Deep in his subconscious Ron heard the words and tried very hard to wake up to no avail. It was as if he was being held back for something better, whatever that would be.

* * *

Ginny was running with no real destination, just that she needed to find someone, anyone that would be able to help them. The analytical part of her knew that her brother was probably dead as no one could survive the killing curse. However, the hopeful, little girl side of her wanted Harry and Hermione to be right, that Ron was still alive and they would all be okay. As she burst out of the tree line and came upon the battlefield, she screeched to a halt and stood in awe of her surroundings.

The clearing was covered with bodies; some dead, some bound, some from the Order, but mostly of the Death-eaters. It appeared that Ron's idea worked and the element of surprise enabled the Order to easily overcome the death-eaters. The thought of her brother galvanized Ginny into action so that she could find someone to help her brother. As she ran through the battlefield, she saw her father standing with Lupin trying to revive McGonagall and calm her mother down.

"GINNY!" screamed Mrs. Weasley breaking into a run toward her daughter, her husband not far behind. "Where's your brother! What about Harry and Hermione? Are you okay?"

Ginny tried to tell her parents that Harry killed Voldemort, that Ron was hit with a killing curse but may not be dead, that Dumbledore died, and that Hermione ran off again. She tried to get it all out, but was only able to collapse on the ground in tears.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked her mother trembling.

Shaking Ginny told them all that happened. That she, Ron, and Hermione cast the protection and magic transferring spell over Harry and then were shielded by Dumbledore. How Harry was winning when Lucius Malfoy snuck up and killed Dumbledore and how Harry broke his wand away from Voldemort's to curse Malfoy. When she got to this point in the story she broke down again, dreading what she was about to tell her parents.

Lupin hadn't stayed but ran off to where Harry was after seeing Ginny collapse in tears. The Weasleys were following him, while listening to Ginny recount the story, but stopped when she began to cry again.

"When Harry's back was turned Voldemort managed to get off the killing curse. Ron blocked it," said Ginny softly. "After that Harry got so angry that he was able to kill Voldemort."

"Ron did what!" screamed Mr. Weasley taking off on a run for the clearing where Ron and Harry were, Mrs. Weasley not far behind him.

'Great, now what do I do?' thought Ginny slowly following her parents, not really wanting to go back and see her brother lying motionless on the ground. 'Oh yeah, Harry wanted me to find Hermione.'

Ginny continues walking along calling Hermione name until finally she finds the girl, sitting on the forest floor in the same position she was much earlier that day after finding the boys missing.

"Hermione?" whispered Ginny tentatively, not knowing if Hermione will respond.

"In that note he wrote me this morning he told me he loved me. He kissed me this afternoon after he found me and I pulled away. All I thought was we can't do this. For the past six years I have been suppressing all these feelings I have for him, letting reason override whatever my heart felt. You know what I am thinking right now. I never once told him that I loved him. I never thanked him for all the times he protected me from Malfoy or death-eaters, all the times he made sure I was having fun and not stressing out too much from work, and for all the times he made me laugh and forget about war, people dying, or my parents hiding. He died thinking that I never cared about him other than just as a friend. Ginny, right now I have no reasoning for anything that I have done. Everything I told myself has flown out the window and all that I have left is my heart, which is breaking. He promised me he would never leave me and now he has and I don't know what to do," whispered Hermione as she broke into sobs.

"Mione, Harry thinks he's alive. We found what could be a pulse, but it is so slow and quiet that we aren't sure. My parents and Lupin went to see if they could help."

"He's alive?" whispered Hermione slightly disbelieving.

"He might be. We need to figure out what spell Dumbledore used to shield us or something that can wake him up if he is alive. We need you to help. And Hermione, he knew that you cared. He may have acted like an idiot about your feelings the majority of the times, but deep down he knew he loved you and that you felt the same. I don't know much, but I do know that. Now let's go and figure out what to do."


	7. You Finally Find that You and I Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Authors Notes:** _So I realize that I lied, I said I would update like 2 weeks ago and I didn't. I am sorry, I am a horrible person that should be beaten with a broom. However, I think this is worth the wait (at least I hope it is 2 am and I am quite tired after being up for 48 hours so if it doesn't make sense REVIEW and I will fix it.) If you loved it REVIEW! If you hated it REVIEW! Please tell me what you think._

**Buck: Yes your blackmail worked, yes I should have posted sooner,I am sorry.Anywho, loved the update on Dragonheart (everyone needs to read Dragonheart just look in my fav stories!), I just hope my writing is up to par with yours (though I doubt it). Ok I did what you said now you owe me:)**

**Chapter 7: You Finally Find That You and I Collide**

Harry was still sitting next to Ron, talking to him and trying to get him to wake up. Harry knew Ron was alive (the breathing was a big clue) but was at a loss as to how to wake him up. He was reaching the end of his rope and was about to shake his red-headed friend, when Lupin and Mr. Weasley ran up, a hysterical Mrs. Weasley not far behind.

"Harry, thank Merlin you are alright," cried Lupin pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"RON!" screamed Mrs. Weasley running to her son and attempting to gather him in her arms, but was restrained by Mr. Weasley.

"Molly, we don't know how badly he is hurt, let's wait until someone looks at him," said Mr. Weasley restraining sobs of his own.

"Mrs. Weasley, he is alive; he just won't wake up," said Harry sadly. "He took the killing curse, but didn't die. I just don't know what to do or what happened. Maybe that spell protected him even when Dumbledore died. I just don't know."

"Do you know what spell Dumbledore used?" Lupin asked.

"Vita something or another. He did say it was an old spell that would give lasting protection as long as we were together or something."

"He used the _vita eternus_ spell?" asked Lupin incredulously.

"He couldn't have, that spell hasn't been used since the days of the founders," said Mr. Weasley. "How did he manage it?"

"The vida eternus spell? What is that?" asked Harry.

"It's a spell that uses the love that one has for a person or group of people and transfers it into their souls, therefore protecting their souls from being taken in times of great danger," replied Mrs. Weasley in a soft, disbelieving voice. "A variation is what your mother did for you. No spell was cast, but the love your father and mother had for each other and for you saved and protected you from Voldemort."

"It was found to be too dangerous and banned by the Ministry over 300 years ago. How did Dumbledore find it?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I found the spell two years ago," responded Hermione quietly as she and Ginny walked up to the group. "I thought we would be able to use it to protect Harry, so I showed it to Dumbledore. He said that his mother's protection was the same thing, but he would research it and see what could be done. He never mentioned it after that so I assumed it wouldn't work. I never dreamed he would use it on us or that it would work even if the caster died. How's Ron? Is he alive?"

"He's alive, but not responding to anything," said Mr. Weasley. "Remus and I are going to go try and find a healer. Harry, will you and Ginny please go with Molly and tell the news of Voldemort's defeat to the rest of the Order and make sure our side is accounted for?"

"I guess so. Hermione, you stay with Ron and keep talking to him. Hopefully, he wakes up soon," responded Harry, knowing, as did everyone else, that if anyone could wake up Ron, it would be Hermione.

Hermione sunk onto the ground next to Ron even as Harry was telling her to stay. At this point wild centaurs or the devil himself wouldn't move her until Ron woke up. So she sat next to him, caressing his hair, praying to whatever god was out there that he would wake up.

Ron, meanwhile, was still trying to wake up. He could still hear everything that was going on around him, though those voices were getting fainter and fainter, almost like he or they were fading away. Ron wasn't the smartest of blokes, but he knew that if they faded completely away he would be dead, so he struggled against the faintness and refused to give in. He was at the end of his rope and about to just give up and let go, when he heard quiet crying. Ron was shocked when he realized it was Hermione.

"Ron please, please wake up. You can't die; you promised me that you would always be with me. I just feel so lost and alone. Please, don't leave me. I have to tell you…I mean…That note you wrote and this afternoon in the forest…Bloody hell, this shouldn't be so hard. I told Ginny and she was awake, so just tell him," said Hermione quietly to herself.

Ron struggled to move, blink, anything at all that would be considered a response. He knew now that he had a reason to live, and live he would.

"Please Ron, just wake up or blink or something. I need to tell you something important. You know, when I read your note this morning, I felt like my heart was going to break. When I saw that you were in mortal peril, I just collapsed. It felt like my soul was ripped out of my body and I was just lost. I just sat on the floor in front of the clock, willing it to move, hoping to Merlin that you weren't dead. Even when everyone was planning and trying to figure out where you two were, I didn't move, I didn't think. All I knew is that I couldn't lose you. Then you sent the note and it was like I came alive again, because you were okay. I never wanted to feel like that again, but I am, Ron. I feel like I am dying inside, please can't you wake up," said Hermione, as she once again broke into tears.

Ron still struggled to move and finally felt his big toe move against his shoe. He was slowly breaking free from whatever held him.

"Ron, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I wish I had known what to say or the courage to say it. I wish I had not let my brain talk my heart out of what it wanted. I just…You know in that letter you wrote that you love me and when you kissed me this afternoon I felt it; that love you have for me. I didn't mean to pull away; I was just scared by what I felt for you, afraid that if we took our happiness others would suffer. But Ron, if you can hear me I just want you to know that I love you too. So can't you please wake up and call me barking mad when you see how much I have been crying. I just don't know how to live Ron, if you aren't there. Please wake up," said Hermione fading into quiet sobs on his chest.

Ron, shocked at her words, opened his eyes and looked down at the girl he knew he could never live without.

"Mione," said Ron quietly, slowly sitting up and moving his arms around her.

"RON!" cried Hermione throwing her arms around him and squeezing the life out of him.

"Barking, you are. Loosen up, even people that survive the killing curse need air," Ron said, chuckling.

"Ron, you heard me, didn't you?"

"Hear what? That you love me? I heard something to that effect. I also know that everything I wrote in that letter is true, and I meant it when I kissed you today. I do love you and I swear I will always be with you," whispered Ron as he leaned in to kiss her.

Hermione responded wholeheartedly, finally realizing that being with Ron was where she belonged.

* * *

Harry, Remus, and the rest of the Weasleys stood in the shadows smiling at the sight, feeling for the first time in over 30 years the overwhelming feeling of true happiness and love.

_AN2: Should I attempt a sequel? Thoughts?_


End file.
